Hyoudou Issei and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by DJenero
Summary: A sequel to "Hyoudou Issei and the destiny with the Crimson Lady". Following previous events Issei, Rias, Akeno and Koneko were transported to another universe where Alchemy is a common knowledge. Will they return to their original world?
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! This will be the sequel to my previous fanfic. Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: Magic? That's impossible!**

[Issei POV]

Groan…... my head hurts. As I got up, I find myself on some sort off brick road. Hold up….

"We're not in the land of Oz are we?"

"No Ise, it's not the yellow brick road."

Thankfully, the 4 of us managed to stay together after being sucked into that gateway. Hmm…. So far, this place seems like earth, but with a more countryside feels to it.

"Where are we? I don't remember seeing any crop fields in Kuoh town."

"Yeah, we're definitely not in Japan anymore Koneko."

On a side note, it seems that that bitch Morgana was transported elsewhere. Well, sitting around here won't help.

"Rias, what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps…we could follow this road. I'm sure we'll arrive at some town or village at least."

"And just to be safe, we shouldn't reveal ourselves as devils. So try to refrain from spell casting and flying."

"Understood Akeno. Let's move out my servants."

(timskip)

So far, we've came across some friendly faces and some curious ones as well. I couldn't blame them since all dress differently. Just then Rias decided to ask a farmer resting with his cattle.

"Excuse me sir, is there a town nearby? My friends and I lost our way."

"Ah yes, you must be tourists. Sorry to say that the closest town around here is east city, which is about 20km due west from here."

20KM! we won't make it by nightfall!

"I see. Thanks anyway."

"B-but miss! There is a certain place you all can rest for the night. Just a few kilometres from here is the Rockbell residence. I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

The Rockbells? Quite a unique family name.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Anytime miss."

After about 30 minutes of walking, we caught the sight of a massive house at the end of the trail. Right in front is a sign that reads…...

"Rockbell Workshop. This must be it."

With a few knocks on the front door, we're then greeted by a young, blonde lady wearing a jumper suit, along with a black singlet with a wrench on her hand.

"Hi there. can I help you?"

"Good evening miss. We were wondering if you could offer us some shelter for the night."

The lady stared at us awkwardly, but then she gave us a welcoming smile.

"Of course. Please, come in."

"My apologies for troubling you miss. My name is Rias Gremory."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Winry Rockbell. Are these your friends?"

"H-hi, Hyoudou Issei. Pleased to meet you."

"Himejima Akeno. Let's get along."

"Toujou Koneko. Thank you for letting us stay."

"Hmmm…. You all must be from Xing. Judging by your names that is."

Xing? Where the hell is that?

"W-well erm… not really. It may be hard for you to believe but, we're not from this world."

Winry however, thought hard and gave us a more serious look.

"S-so, where do you come from?"

"We come from Japan. Ever heard of it?"

"J-japan? No, sorry. But then again, my geography is mediocre."

So Japan doesn't exist in this world. What's more, the technology here seems to be centuries behind ours. Just, where in the hell are we?

"That's alright. By the way Winry, could you tell us where we are?"

"Why you're in my hometown, Resembool. A quiet village just south east of Central city."

"WINRY! The kettle is boiling! Please turn it off!"

"Be right there, granny! Excuse me for a moment."

As Winry left us, Rias began to process the information she received about our location.

"Resembool? Central city? And no Japan? This world must be an alternate universe from ours. What do you think Akeno?"

"Well, for one thing, everyone here seems to speak English. So we must be in an alternate European country."

Oh right! They were! I almost forgot that us devils could understand any language known to man.

"But buchou, more importantly, how are we able to return back home? The others must be worried sick."

"We're find a way Koneko-chan. Have faith."

While we're still discussing, we heard a voice from the hallway.

"My my, I've never heard that sort of language before."

As we turned around, there stood a tiny old lady with a smoking pipe.

"Ahem. My apologies for intruding your home Madam. We're lost and had nowhere to go."

"Ehehehee. So you do speak English after all."

"If it's too much trouble, we'll take our leave then."

"Calm down my dear, Winry told me all about you lot. My name is Pinako. But you may call me Granny."

"Thank you, granny. Is there, anybody else living here?"

"For now it's just Winry, myself and my grandson-in law Alphonse. But not to worry my dear, we have plenty of rooms for you all."

"We really appreciate it granny. Oh right, where are my manners. I'm Rias Gremory."

And we repeated our introductions. Pinako-baa san on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. Must be the weird names we have.

"So you really are from another world Ahahahahha! How amusing."

Eh? She believes us? That easily?

"Y-you don't find us odd, granny?"

"Well, to be honest, I too have seen some unusual stuff for the past few years. So, tell us how you come here."

Rias then told Pinako-baa san and Winry about our origins and how we were transported here via the gateway. After about 2 hours however, both Winry and Pinako-baa san were speechless.

"And that's how we arrive here."

Both Rockbells looked at each other and tried hard to keep their composure. While wiping her glasses, Pinako-baa san spoke up.

"I-I think I understand."

"What'd you mean you understand Granny? They're devils! The supernatural!"

"Sit down this instant young lady! Sigh… well, I'm sure it'll be hard for them to believe too if we told them about alchemy. Don't you agree?"

"Wait, Alchemy?"

I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"You see, just like your magic, alchemy could also be said as a mystical power. But one that is bound by the laws of reality."

"However, not everyone is able to conduct it as it requires skill and keen intellect to understand the laws of alchemy. But if you're interested, I can ask Al to explain to you."

"If it's not to troublesome, yes please."

And so, we continued exchanging our stories till midnight, where we tuck ourselves to bed and wish our host goodnight. But not before our sleep was disrupted by a certain young man at our door.

"W-who are you? What're you doing in our house?!"

 **SURPRISE! A Highschool DXD and FMA crossover! As for the timeline for the latter, it happens after the events of the whole Brotherhood anime. So spoilers for those who haven't completed the series. Until then, so long and farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys! I'm back! So sorry for the long hiatus. I'll do my best to update this story as often as possible, but no promises due to work.**

 **Chapter 2: The Elric Bros.**

[Issei POV]

"W-who are you? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" Cried a blonde man right at the door.

The 4 of us couldn't help but rise from our slumber as the man pointed wildly at us. Not wanting to cause any further misunderstandings, Rias stood before him as she introduced us.

"Please calm down. We mean you no harm. Granny Pinako said we could rest for the night."

The man doesn't seem to trust us. He then clapped his hands together and touched the floor. Soon after, streaks of blue electrical sparks travel across his palms as a wooden bat emerged from the floor!

"Woah! How did you do that?"

"None of your business. Like I'd believe Granny would let some group of strangers to crash in like that."

I guess we have no other choice. With myself and Koneko-chan at the front line, we got into a battle stance.

"Hold it right there AL!" Shouted a voice from downstairs.

"W-winry? What are you doing so late at night?"

"Relax AL, these people are not from around here and needed a place to stay so…"

"AL? You must be Alphonse I assume." Said Rias.

"Oh, sorry about that guys. Yeah. I'm Alphonse Elric. But you can call me AL."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory. And these are my friends, Issei, Akeno and Koneko. We're transported here via some magic gateway and are unfamiliar with your world."

Just then, Winry nudged at AL by the shoulder.

"They're devils. Like, legit devils…."

"You're kidding…"

We then revealed our devil wings as AL stumbled back falling head over heels.

"T-that's impossible!"

"I know. But anyways, they said they looking for a certain sorceress who brought them here. I'm guessing they might need your help AL."

"Hmmm…... I understand. But 1st, we need to get to Central city. That's where all the main offices and libraries are located."

"Interesting, we'll leave 1st thing in the morning."

(Timeskip)

We're now at the train station waiting for our ride. Of course, we could just travel there via magic circle. But Rias insisted that we get to know this world better and understand its nature.

"TRAIN TO CENTRAL CITY. AAALLLL ABOARD!"

As we took the train, we come across vast desserts and the occasional villages along the way. Moreover, AL explained to us about alchemy and what has happened around here. Apparently there was this Father guy who sought to wipe out the whole of humanity, leaving only his homunculi alive. Thankfully, AL and his brother Edward along with a few friends managed to end Father's reign.

"So based on what Winry told me, you have this erm…. Sacred gear that is bestowed upon you Ise?"

"Yep. It's kinda like a gift from God. But I have been training hard with it so I could protect my fellow comrades."

"That's cool. Hmmm…. You've mentioned before that your Boosted gear has the power to transfer power and abilities, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Why do you ask?"

AL then leaned closer to me and whispered, "If you don't mind, there's a favour I want to ask you…."

CRASH!

"What was that?!"

The train seemed to halt as we arrived at some bridge across a canyon! Just then, I noticed a glint by the window as if something sharp was clinging there.

BANG! ROAR!

"Chimeras!"

Like AL said, two humanoid figures broke into our carriage. One resembles a wolf while the other looks like a buffy lizard man.

"Alphonse Elric. You're coming with us." Said the wolf man.

"Not if we can help. Akeno! Koneko! Lead the passengers to safety. We'll deal with them."

"Right Buchou!"

As the two of them left, the lizard man roared in amusement.

"Be careful what you wish for little girl. We chimeras don't play nice."

"The same could be said with us devils. ISE!"

"Leave it to me. Balance, BREAK!"

[WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!]

As I activated my scale mail, both chimeras and AL were visibly shaken. Without a moment to spare, I charged at the wolfman and landed a straight punch to his core.

"GUH! What is this power? What are you?!"

"Me? They call me, the Red Dragon Emperor. Uuuaaaahhh!"

Another hit! This one send the wolf man across the next carriage.

"Grr…. You're a monster. There's no way dragons exist!"

"You talk too much."

We began to exchange blows as the surrounding seats were flipped and dismantled. Sorry for the collateral damage…..

[Rias POV]

With Ise and the wolf chimera out of the picture, both AL and I faced the lizard man.

"Ms Gremory, are you proficient in any weapon?"

"Not to worry AL, you get one for yourself. I'll blow him away soon enough."

Within minutes, AL clapped his hands and created a metal staff from the floor while I began firing multiple destructive shots around the chimera.

"Hey, what's going on? The seats…. They're…."

"M-ms Gremory, is that..."

"My skill? The power of destruction. Have enough yet scaly?"

Clearly shaken by my power, the lizard man then leapt out of the window in a flash. But not before I fired several shots at him which disintegrated a part of his tail.

"GAH!"

SLAM!

"Rias, are you alright?"

"Ise, have you defeated him?"

"Naahh… he fled before I lay the smack down. What about you?"

"Same here. AL, why were they after you?"

The young Elric pondered for a while and gave us a stern look.

"No idea. But we better let the Fuhrer know about this. It's possible that an enemy nation might be invading Amestris."

(Timeskip)

As we arrived at Central City station, AL took us to the town square as we marvel the local architecture and townsfolk.

"Erm… AL, any idea where we're going?"

"I just need to see my brother Edward at the national library. You're welcomed to join me if you want."

As we entered the library, we're met with an army of bookshelves at every corner of the building.

"This is where most alchemists gather to study. It's also the place where…"

"SSSHHHH! Quiet!"

"Ah, sorry. Wait, that sounded like…"

"Damn it AL, can't you see I'm studying? And who are these weirdos?"

This guy seems to know AL. Judging by the blonde hair…...

"Ed, these are some friends I met back in Granny's workshop. I was wondering if we could talk outside."

As we reached out of the library, AL introduced us to his brother Edward and we exchanged some information along the way.

"I see…. So you guys wanted to return home…. I'm happy to help. However,"

Hmm? There's a catch?

"AL mentioned about your…. Boosted-whatever that is…. Could transfer power correct?"

Ise replied with a nod.

"Then here's the deal. I lost my Alchemy during my last battle with that old fart Father. So….. I was wondering if could, I don't know…. Transfer some of AL's alchemy to me."

"I-I'm not sure if that's possible. What do you think Rias?"

In theory, this might work. But alchemy itself is different from magic…..

"I guess it's worth a try. Do it Ise."

"Alrighty then. AL, transmute something."

"Ok…."

As AL clapped his palms and touched the ground, a stone sculpture rises from beneath us. Just then, Ise placed his boosted gear upon AL's hands as the alchemic energy is being absorbed into the gauntlet.

"You ready Ddraig?"

[Leave it to me!]

"Boosted Gear, GIFT!"

[Transfer!]

As Ise fired a green beam at Edward, his hands started to emit light blue streaks of sparks.

"Did it work?"

CLAP! BZZTT!

Much to our surprise, a long spear was created right where Edward touched.

"My alchemy…. I'm BACK!"

"Thank you so much Ise. We got our fullmetal alchemist back."

"As for you guys, let's head to colonel Mustangs office for some info. We might get something out of there."

 **And another chapter done. Like I've mentioned before, I'll try to update this story whenever I could. But for now, gan pai!**


End file.
